In Body, Mind, Heart and Soul
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Another run in with Kikyo leaves Kagome more upset than usual. What's Inuyasha going to do once he finds out why she's upset? Inuyasha x Kagome LEMON Read and review. Very 1st Lemon so be nice


A/N: Well this is my first lemon so please be kind. I got this idea from watching Fushigi Yugi episode 12 so yeah; you might recognise part of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yugi

Silence bathed Inuyasha forest. Everything was asleep, resting from the trials they face all day long. Around a dying fire in which the embers still glowed, a group of people drifted through dreams. All, but one.

A girl with raven coloured hair and stormy blue eyes lay wide awake as she sensed the approach of something. She felt unease slip into her bones as she watched a glowing orb be caught by something.

Kagome looked up into a nearby tree to see Inuyasha fast asleep. She also noticed how many soul collectors were in the surrounding bushes.

Kikyo was nearby. Hell when wasn't she nearby. The annoying little priestess always appeared at the most inconvenient times. And Inuyasha always went to her. No matter how much Kagome hated it, he always went.

Tonight, Kagome decided to pay Kikyo a little visit. She stealthily climbed from her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Inuyasha or the little kitsune, Shippo. The teenager slipped into the bushes and followed one of the soul collectors.

Kagome found Kikyo standing on the edge of a lake. Her long black hair was down and her priestess robes were dancing with a slight breeze.

"Kikyo," she said drawing the woman's gaze. The priestess turned to look at her intruder, only to find her reincarnation.

"Kagome," she spat disdainfully.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" the woman laughed at the question.

"I would think it's obvious," she said. Before Kagome could react, Kikyo had grasped her hair and pulled her head back.

"I'm here for Inuyasha. I still love him, and he loves me," she said venomously. "Can't you just tell by the way he looks at me, or how he always abandoned you to come to me?"

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes. Everything Kikyo said was true. Inuyasha always looked at her past self differently and he did always run off to find her.

"You should just forget about him. His heart belongs to me," Kikyo sneered finally releasing the other girl. Kagome slumped to the ground as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Fine," she muttered before getting up from the ground and running away. Kikyo watched her go with a sardonic smile adorning her features.

"You will be mine Inuyasha," she said to herself. "Even if I have to kill her for you."

When Kagome returned to camp she was thankful that no-one had woken up and noticed her disappearance. She sat against a tree as she mulled things over.

She knew Inuyasha still loved Kikyo in some way but she had hoped that maybe one day he could love her too. That hope had just been dashed. Kikyo had made it very clear that Inuyasha was hers alone and she was his.

Everyone awoke the next day to find Kagome already up and making their breakfast.

The group sat down and began eating the ramen Kagome had prepared for them. Shippo tore through his while the others ate slower.

Inuyasha took notice of the fact Kagome wasn't eating at all.

"Hey wench, why aren't you eating?" he asked sitting down beside her. Kagome smiled at the hanyou as best she could before shrugging.

"I'm not hungry," she said simply. Inuyasha didn't get a chance to question her before Shippo tackled Kagome in a hug.

"Thank you for breakfast Kagome. It was great," he gushed. Kagome smiled down at the little kitsune.

"You are most welcome Shippo," she replied.

Over then next few days, Inuyasha began to notice that Kagome seemed distant and despite what she said, he could tell she was avoiding him. Finally Inuyasha got sick of it. He decided that the next chance he got; he was going to confront her about it.

It hurt Inuyasha to think that Kagome was avoiding him. He knew she could never return the love he had for her but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. He wanted to protect her but if she was avoiding him it meant she didn't trust him. He understood how she must feel about Kikyo but what could he do? He had promised the dead miko that he would avenge her.

The next day was even worse. Kagome refused to even meet Inuyasha's eyes let alone talk to him. He tried, lord knows he did, but she just wouldn't do it.

Finally Inuyasha got sick of it. When the group stopped for the night, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off with her. He ran through the forest until he reached a nearby spring. He let her down but Kagome turned away from him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked harshly to her turned back.

"Inuyasha, we have a mission to complete. We have to find the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. This whole world depends on us succeeding so we can't let ourselves get distracted," she replied adamantly.

Inuyasha stepped closer to her back as she spoke.

"You also shouldn't just whisk me off to some remote area. One who knows what could be out there and we don't need the others thinking the-" Kagome spoke but was cut off by Inuyasha turning her around and roughly pressing his lips to hers.

When he pulled back, Inuyasha took advantage of her surprise to lay her back against a boulder. He used his body to pin her in place.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"In a minute. I'll let you go when you tell me why you're really avoiding me, and don't try to feed me this lie about our mission. That has never bothered you before so why does it now?" he said, boring his amber eyes into her brown ones. Kagome sighed in defeat and Inuyasha could smell the beginning of her tears.

"Can you really not see it?" she replied softly. A look of confusion crossed the hanyous face.

"See what?" he asked.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. "It's Kikyo okay! She still loves you!" Inuyasha was taken aback by the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Kikyo loves you and you love her," Kagome muttered softly but thanks to his acute hearing Inuyasha picked up on it.

'Kikyo loves you and you love her,' Kagome's words echoed in his mind but something was different.

Before he would have been overjoyed to hear that Kikyo loved him but now he was wishing it was the miko beneath him who confessed those feelings. The scent of even more tears struck Inuyasha's nose as he looked down at Kagome. She was trying her best not to cry.

"Why do you cry Kagome?" he asked with a voice filled with hope.

"You love her," she whispered refusing to meet his gaze. Before he could stop himself, Inuyasha once again pressed his lips to hers. Albeit a little more gentle this time.

"If I loved Kikyo would I be doing this?" he murmured against her lips. Quickly the kiss turned down a less than innocent track. Another gasp from Kagome allowed the hanyou to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. It took all of two seconds before Kagome began responding to him. She pressed back against his tongue as it explored her mouth. He nipped lightly at her lips in reprimand when she managed to steal control of the kiss. Letting out a throaty moan, Kagome wriggled underneath Inuyasha as she reached for his ears. A groan from the man above her had Kagome rubbing the furry appendages slowly and teasingly.

Breaking their fiery kiss, Inuyasha pushed his head further into her hand in an attempt to get her to rub harder. As she played with his ears, he slid a hand down her side, tracing her curves with his clawed hand. Arching her back at his touch, the miko released his ears, despite Inuyasha's whimper, and turned her head to the side. Seeing the exposed skin of her neck, Inuyasha proceeded in tracing kisses and his tongue along the uninterrupted plane. Moaning even louder, Kagome threaded her hands through his silver strands to keep his head in place. Nipping the creamy skin before him, Inuyasha could feel his demon twittering at the edge of his mind.

'_Mine,' _it whispered. And for once the half demon gladly agreed. Kagome was his. And now he could prove it to that stupid wolf, Kouga. With his scent entwined with her own, that mangy wolf wouldn't dare lay a hand on his woman. His bitch.

'_My bitch,' _he thought possessively as he rested his hands on her waist. Pulling back from her now red throat, Inuyasha took a moment to look down upon the miko that had captured his heart. Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over and her normally pink lips were swollen red from their kiss. Her black as night hair was currently splayed all around her flushed body. Inuyasha could barely draw his gaze from her chest as it rose and fell with her breathing.

Being unable to resist, he leant down to run his lips over her collarbone. She shivered when his dormant hand slid up under the fabric of her school shirt. Before she could stop him, Kagome found herself, shirtless, lying beneath an equally shirtless hanyou. As his hair fell over his shoulder, it danced across her skin, making shivers creep up her neck and over her skull. Managing to pry open her eyes Kagome noticed the faint purple stripes becoming apparent on the sides of Inuyasha's face. Instead of being scared, she found that it only intensified her need for him. All of him. Human, hanyou and demon.

Growling in frustration at the thing preventing his access to Kagome's breast, Inuyasha quickly sliced through it. Kagome couldn't help but gasp as the suddenly cold air encountered her flushed skin. However, that gasp quickly turned into a moan when something warm descended upon her pert nipple. Arching her back to allow him better access, Kagome felt heat pooling between her thighs as he sucked on her breast. Pressing herself closer, Inuyasha groaned when Kagome's thigh brushed over his erection. He brought his other hand up to knead the other as of yet neglected breast. He could smell her arousal as it spiked to new heights. He could feel his own going just as high.

Whimpering Kagome shifted her legs, trying to relieve herself of the insane pressure building at the apex of her thighs. Noticing her frustration, Inuyasha abandoned her breast to trail kisses down her toned stomach. Reaching the waistband of her skirt, the small amount of material was quickly discarded of. Gazing down at the creature before him, Inuyasha could only stare. She was perfect. Her legs were slim but strong, her hips were the perfect size for bearing pups, her stomach was tone and her breasts were average but full. Overall she was the perfect candidate for a mate. And that was before you took into account her personality. Feeling suddenly self conscious under his penetrating gaze, Kagome raised her arms to cover herself. Growling deep in his throat at her attempt to hide herself from him, Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pinned them down beside her head. Kagome could see his eyes beginning to take on a crimson hue as he growled at her.

"Never cover yourself from me," he warned her. Only being able to nod lightly, Kagome did just that. At her sign of promise Inuyasha quickly retraced his way back down to her hips. Nipping lightly at her thighs, he could smell his woman's arousal spike yet again. It was like heaven for him. Sliding a claw along her hip, Kagome quickly understood what he was going to do. Before he could cut them, she slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them away.

"Eager much," he chuckled.

"Please…" she whimpered in reply. The coil in her stomach had tightened with every touch of his lips. She needed him now.

"Please what, my bitch?" Inuyasha taunted, relishing in her frustration. Running a finger over her core, but not applying pressure, had Kagome writhing beneath him. Her next words were spoken in between gasps of pleasure.

"I…need…you…now…Inu…yasha," she managed to get out. Swiftly slipping one finger inside her, Inuyasha almost came at the sight she presented. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her eyes closed and her lips were parted as she gasped for air. He could feel his member twitch in anticipation. Gracefully sliding another finger into her, he was rewarded with more moans of encouragement.

"Faster…harder," she moaned as he thrust his fingers into her. Complying happily with her requests, Inuyasha drove his fingers into her harder and faster. Listening to her moan was almost enough to undo him. He knew that he had to be with her. Inside her. And claim her as his forever.

With a final thrust and cry, Kagome felt white light explode behind her closed eyes. Feeling the tingling as it raced through her body, Kagome could do nothing more that cry out at her release. As she finished her orgasm, she cracked open an eye to find Inuyasha staring down at her.

"What?" she said breathlessly. He just traced a claw over her lips.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. Blushing, she felt him rise up over her body once again. Reaching down, she helped him in shedding his leftover clothing. When he was rid of his hindrances, Inuyasha took a moment to look Kagome in the eyes. As she looked up at him, Kagome noticed that his eyes were now a perfect balance of gold and red. And the stripes on his cheeks were duller than usual.

"Will you give yourself to me? In body, mind, heart and soul, Kagome Higurashi?" he spoke, never wavering as he spoke. "Will you become my mate and the mother of my pups?" Without a second thought, Kagome nodded.

"I give myself to you. In body, mind, heart and soul," she spoke truthfully. Despite her better judgement that said to ask about Kikyo, Kagome didn't care. If this was the only time they would ever have together, she wasn't going to ruin it. "And I would love to be your mate and the mother of your pups, Inuyasha." That was the final straw. She had done it. Voiced her acceptance of his claim over her.

"This may hurt," he said quietly. Kagome kissed his lips in response.

"I trust you," she said softly. With a nod of his head, Inuyasha pushed into her. Entering until he was completely inside her, Inuyasha stilled, despite his demon instincts, to allow her time to adjust. What he didn't expect was for her to wrap her legs around his waist and thrust back up at him immediately. Groaning, he looked down to ask about it.

"It must have broken from being tossed around all the time," she said shyly. Grinning from ear to ear and with renewed confidence, Inuyasha pulled almost fully out of her before slamming back into her centre. At her moans for more, he sped up until he was at the fastest a human could go. He almost lost it when Kagome yet again moan for him to go faster. Allowing his demon to seep in, Inuyasha sped up until he was pounding into her almost painfully. Kagome was light headed from all the pleasure he was giving her. Opening an eye, Kagome realized that his demon was in full control now.

As he sensed his bitch nearing her peak, he began going faster in an attempt to bring her over the edge. He knew he was close but it was his right as the male that his bitch goes first. With one final thrust from the hanyou, Kagome felt that heat explode through her body again. Only this time it was ten times more intense.

"INUYASHA," she yelled as she came. The combination of her screaming his name and her walls closing around him soon brought Inuyasha to his peak. Growling out her name just as loudly, he buried his elongated fangs into her neck. Relishing in the taste of her, Inuyasha felt himself release into her waiting body. He quickly noted that her teeth were imbedded in his shoulder, finalising the mating of the pair.

Once their orgasms had finished, Inuyasha pulled his fangs from her neck and lightly licked at the wound to try and soothe her. She released him and upon pure instinct began doing similar to his neck. When they finally finished, he pulled out of her and laid them down in the grass.

"My mate, my bitch, my Kagome," he said wrapping an arm around her waist possessively. Kagome snuggled further into his embrace at those words. What he said next however, almost made her heart stop.

"My love," he whispered, kissing her head.

"What" she said looking up at him. His eyes had returned to normal and the stripes were now gone. He was back to normal Inuyasha.

"I love you, mate," he said honestly. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Kagome hugged him for all she was worth.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said. Rubbing a hand over her stomach, Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"I love you and our pup," he said. Finally letting the tears free, Kagome smiled. She was going to have a family. With Inuyasha. The one person on the planet who could piss her off to no extent. Kikyo be damned. Inuyasha was hers now and he and she were going to be happy. No matter what the un-dead miko did. With a final kiss and sigh of contentment, Inuyasha pulled the top of his haori over them as they slipped into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Okay well that was my very first lemon so let me know how I went.


End file.
